


【JCS|犹耶】启示

by Ahona_SUriel



Series: 【Jesus Christ Superstar|犹耶无差】 [1]
Category: Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahona_SUriel/pseuds/Ahona_SUriel
Summary: Warning：作者本人非基督徒，本文任何观点仅代表作者本人，无意冒犯任何群体。
Relationships: Jesus Christ/Judas Iscariot
Series: 【Jesus Christ Superstar|犹耶无差】 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909816
Kudos: 2





	【JCS|犹耶】启示

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：作者本人非基督徒，本文任何观点仅代表作者本人，无意冒犯任何群体。

当耶稣最初选中犹大的时候，或者说，之所以让耶稣下决心选中犹大的，是这么一件事。

那天晚上耶稣唤犹大来到自己身边，月光下他一身白袍，赤足站在草地上，看着犹大虔诚地走上前来。  
看啊，他有一双多么漂亮的眼睛。  
当犹大跪下来，亲吻他的手背，自下而上地看着他的时候，耶稣第一次产生了某种奇异的满足感，或者说，那只是一种有点谮越的愉悦感。

这是一个有力量的男人，耶稣清楚地看到了这一点。那力量不在于他的身体多么高大而强壮——他的确高大，也健康得可以称之为强壮，那力量蕴藏在他的眼睛里，日光之下耶稣看到过其中闪耀的金色光辉，又听过他的谈吐，便知道那力量也在这个人的心里。

耶稣提出了一个问题，一个他从未对其他任何人提出过的问题。没有人有力量能担负这个问题的重量，但是耶稣在犹大身上看到了这一可能。

而犹大的回答是坚定的：  
“如您所说，若这一切失控，我当毫不犹豫地尽我全力去挽救它，停止它，哪怕要牺牲我自己。”

很好。这就是耶稣想要的，十二个门徒各司其职。

下一秒犹大的脸灰败了下去，寂静的夜里响起喧沸的人声，遥远地呼号着什么，而他的掌心如此疼痛。

“您还好吗？”

犹大焦急的声音唤回了耶稣的神志，疼痛消散了，但那余韵促使他立刻低头看去，发现是犹大握着自己的手。

犹大也低下头，自觉谮越，匆忙地松开他缩回手，声音诚恳地解释道：“您刚才看上去不是很好。”

“不要紧。”

耶稣微笑着，伸出手握住了犹大，藉此安抚这个因他而不安的灵魂。

预言。

没有神全知全能到能预知以后的一切事情，能包容得下未来所有的，只有这个世界本身。

但耶稣会做梦，不全部是在夜晚，也并非他所能控制。

白天里他看到一个孩子，蓦然看到这个孩子的尸体，在他正奔跑着的路上横亘着一条小河，欢快的脚步在湿滑的河岸踏空。于是耶稣伸出手去，拉住这个孩子，进入他的生命，告诉他不要向着那条路去，欢快的步伐在经过河岸的时候须停下来，谨慎再谨慎地行走。他看着孩童明亮的眼睛，孩童认真地听，懵懂地点点头，透过那清澈的瞳仁耶稣看到他扑进了母亲的怀抱，小小的院落、农活，终于松了口气，摸着孩子的头顶祝福了他。他知道，这个孩子的命运已经改变了。

夜晚他做梦，梦到尸横遍野，他在一地鲜血中跪下来，双手掩面。

他惊醒了。

何以做这么可怖的梦。

白天他仔细地看着他遴选的门徒，没有人为他展现出这未来缘何如此可怖，他又徒劳地看着往来的信众，悲哀像悬在头顶的流云，但是不，没有一点点迹象。

犹大在他身边，安慰他，向他汇报事务的间隙握住他的手。他的热度如此令人安心，而耶稣是如此地身心俱疲，便放纵自己，靠在了犹大的怀抱里。

他终于还是对犹大讲了这个梦，打断了犹大滔滔不绝的想法。那些想法是遥远的，犹大也知道，因此他在昏暗的灯光中带着微笑对耶稣娓娓道来，宛如诉说着另一场梦境。

耶稣的梦境使他惊骇，谁都会被那样的画面骇到。耶稣疲惫地看着他，等待预言，或者犹大的质疑，暗自猜度哪一个会先降临。

但这两者他都没有等到，犹大拉住他，用不容置疑的力道把他拉到了自己的怀里。

“不会的，不会发生的，我不会让它发生的。”

犹大抚着他的后颈与后心，现在耶稣用身体感受到了他的力量。

他闭上眼，一滴眼泪从眼角滑落。在这一滴泪里，他看到了预言：

他会死。

这也许还称不上是预言，只是一个乍现的想法，一个猜测。在它闪现之后耶稣抱紧了犹大，将神志贯注到肉身感觉上：不要紧，当下他和犹大在一起，他们都还活着，活得很好。  
第一次，他有了从预言中逃避的想法。

“您太累了。”

而耶稣抓住了犹大的手臂，后者正要起身站起来，为他而停下了动作。

“你会在我身边吗？”

耶稣轻声问。

他一定是让自己看上去惶惑不安了，因为犹大戏谑地笑了，眼角微微皱起，他蹲在耶稣面前：

“难道您不能预见吗？”

耶稣不自觉地抿着下唇，有些生气地看向别处。

“我会的，一直都会。”

犹大无意逼他什么，他笑着，双膝落在地上，倾身向前，再次拥住了耶稣。

“永远。”耶稣听见犹大在自己耳边悄声许诺。

抹大拉的玛利亚来到的时候，犹大正在处理一些和信众有关的事。有事情正在悄悄发生，耶稣知道，那片悲哀的云从未因他的光辉而散去分毫，每个夜晚犹大回来向他汇报，一次更比一次憔悴，但他让耶稣抚摸自己，自己也抚摸耶稣，那份憔悴便烟消云散。“都会好的”，他微笑着如此说，亲吻耶稣的头发，然后在耶稣身旁睡下。

但耶稣仍然感到了力不从心，噩梦不频繁地出现，也有不尸横遍野的时候，瘟疫、哀哭，流离失所，唯一相同的是每一次他都在自己的心跳中醒来。

他的灵声嘶力竭，疲惫不堪，睡梦没有给他应得的休息，他甚至连眼睛都不想睁。

“让我来服侍您吧。”

柔和悦耳的女声如此说。玛利亚在这时来到耶稣身边，没有向他索求，唯一的愿望，是向他给予。

犹大。

两天之后犹大才回来，风尘仆仆地出现在神庙里，彼时玛利亚的手在耶稣胸口，为他抹开芬芳的香膏。耶稣一眼便看到了犹大的眼睛，那双眼睛看上去愤怒异常，惊骇异常。

玛利亚还没见过他，看到这样一个高大的男人怒气冲冲地走上来，也似乎并不在意人人都敬畏的耶稣，她受惊似地缩回手，退到耶稣身后几步之外。

“她是什么人？”

“一个女人。”

耶稣平静地看着他，他不懂犹大的情绪从何而来。

他也不知道有关自己的流言在短短两天里传出了多远，犹大在赶回来的路上一路听着许许多多不同版本的耶稣，心里知道那不是真正的耶稣，但要澄清这些事，仅凭他一个人是远远不可能做到的。

而真正的耶稣将会被这些流言所掩埋、毁灭。犹大为此焦急，但他看着耶稣的眼睛，终于还是变回了以前那个犹大。

他走到玛利亚面前：“如果这位女士允许，我将要和弥赛亚单独说一些话。”

玛利亚这时已经平静了许多，她点点头，拿起东西，迅速地离开了。

“什么令你如此着急？”

他的情绪显然感染到了耶稣，但耶稣以为那是因为信众。

“他们说你和她睡在一起。”

犹大没能掩饰。

“什么都没有发生。”

耶稣仍然平静地看着他。犹大只好叹了口气——他当然是相信耶稣的，开始汇报他这两天的所见所得。

“做点什么，耶稣。”

末尾这句话取代了“都会好的”，在耶稣心里敲响了一记警钟。

他又做梦了。  
这一次他的族人们都活着，他迎着他们，向他们微笑、打招呼，可是没有人回应他，相反，就好像他不存在一样丝毫不注意他。所有的人们、甚至包括罗马人、贵族们和祭司与贫民像他期望的那样肩并肩站在一起，朝着与他相反的方向行走，眼睛向上注视着同一个事物，眼里蓄满泪水。  
于是耶稣回过头，看到一个巨大的十字架，十字架上挂着一个人，赫然是他自己。

“你会死。”

一个声音如此说，不是他的声音，不是犹大的声音，像是钟发出的声音，像是来自于时间本身。

如此真实，近在耳边，以至于耶稣为此惊醒，那声音的回音像是还回响在脑子里。

他看到了许多种未来，唯一称得上平静安宁的那个，他终于没有听见自己的心跳，却看见了自己的尸体。

第二晚他再次梦到了那个十字架，这次他没有在人群里，他在十字架下，反正梦里的人们没有一个能看得到他。他绕到十字架后面，在十字架的巨大阴影里看到了一具尸首。  
——犹大。

“你会死。”

这声音如此悲切。

耶稣醒来，感到自己的心脏像是被攥紧了一样，难受地抽痛。

事态急迫到犹大越来越少地留在他身边过夜，越来越多地频繁出差，这一次回来之后，也来不及听耶稣说什么，只是对他陈说良多，可是耶稣看着他，梦里那具背负着巨大十字架的尸首浮现在眼前。

不不不不不不不。

他躲避着犹大，犹大的焦灼愈升愈烈，同预言一起烧灼着耶稣的心，玛利亚是唯一的清凉。

他看着那些痛苦的信众，盲目的、无知的可怜人们。他们渴求着他，又不是他，他们渴求的是什么？  
已经不在他控制之下了。  
他的教义是如此单纯，他所要求的，所要行的是如此简单的一件事：爱。  
所以他没有听犹大那些过于复杂的计划，那些世俗的行动，那些事不过都是交换，有得必有失。

世事不过如此。可是简单的事，从来不能够简单地实行。  
他终于还是让这一切失控了。  
但他仍然保有一片那么美好的、符合他的理想的梦境。

他内心的声音一天天清晰：  
无关他们的拯救，是你该如何选择。

不成功，便成仁。

一切只是有关于你，能否有始有终。

白天犹大说：“我要他们都活着。”

他说了那么多话，只有这一句被耶稣听在心里。

我也是啊。包括你在内。

他痛苦地捂住脸，可是再也没有新的梦境给出新的可能，只是无限轮回，日渐清晰。

犹大的身上不流一滴血，而他浑身都是血，流下来，沾在犹大的身上。

“你知道事情会如何发展吗，犹大？”  
深夜的花园里，犹大悄无声息地出现在他身边，为他披上一件单薄的长袍，虽然单薄，却足以抵御湿凉的夜露。

耶稣摸到自己肩头上的犹大的手，转过身来，望进犹大棕色的眼睛，那双眼睛里有他难解的苦闷，又仿佛怕被他窥破一般地低垂下去。

“是的，我预见了。”  
犹大轻声答。

“那么，去做吧，按你的心意，做你应当做的，你必须做的。”

耶稣甚至不确定在那个夜晚，自己究竟有没有真的把这些话说出口。他记得最为分明的不过是他们长久凝望着彼此，犹大的泪水落在他的掌心，怀抱坚实而滚烫，熨帖地拥着耶稣自己的每一寸骨与肉。

而他的灵是那样真切地困惑着：为什么犹大在哭。

或许这个夜晚也只是耶稣的一个梦。他越来越分不清梦境和现实，神启来源于他自己，对自我怀疑的抵御使他筋疲力尽。尽管如此，当他不在梦境里的时候，依然尽力、甚至越来越强烈地宣扬着教义，希望能够感召尽可能多的信众，他的光辉仍然那么耀眼，但是人群上方的浓云却已经不可避免地开始发出滚滚雷声。

当他醒来，看到犹大和玛利亚的时候，耶稣终于真的对犹大生气了：难道他就这样不肯放过他，就这样苛求他，他已经做出了决定，难道他不知道他接下来该去做什么，还要对那个可怜的女人发泄怨恨？  
他追上了玛利亚，安抚了那个可怜的被针对的女人。随即他回到自己的寝室，呆呆地坐着，明白犹大的确不知道那些事，于是他原谅了犹大，任悲哀将自己侵袭：

他救不了犹大，没有一种可能，他救不了他。

他唯一救不了的人。

而他为此，痛彻心扉。

他可以为了众人死，毫无怀疑，全心全意。但是当他的死不仅仅涉及到他自己，那么，为什么，是否这一切真的有意义？  
他牺牲的不仅仅是自己，可这样的牺牲究竟是否值得？

去吧，他绝望地用眼神催促，去吧。

最后一次他们拥抱了彼此，犹大吻了他，他渴望着耶稣，却害怕他的回应，害怕他的回应会毁了计划。而耶稣用尽全身力气拥抱他，心中的预言无比清晰：

他会死，死于自责。

他本不希望犹大来到审判庭，但却也给了他最后一个安抚他的机会。

原谅自己。

犹大再也无法面对他，耶稣知道，他已经来到了十字架的背面。

他对着手心里那颗跳动的心脏轻声说。  
然后他被审判庭的人从犹大身边带走。

紧接着耶稣便看见了自己的死，预言的命运从这一刻起，在他眼前显示得无比清晰。

微风絮絮地诉说着另一个人的故事，它从十字架下的阴影来，冷冽又难过。

我的心意乃你的心愿，我所行的皆是你要我去做的啊。

你怎能如此残忍。

“不要紧。”  
耶稣如此说，他的眼睛、身体，灵魂，都这么说。  
却半点都不能安慰犹大。

我想要所有人都活着，他们，我们。

可以的话，我是也想要你能活下来的啊。这本是我对你的要求啊。

犹大曾经一直觉得，自己的命运是站在族人面前，骄傲地迎着刀与枪，胸膛被贯穿的时候，他身后的每一个族人都会为此得到拯救。  
哪怕他的罪名是背叛。  
作为代价和报偿，耶稣将领导着族人，光复耶路撒冷，回到他们的家乡、他们的国。

对此他毫不怨恨，他是个聪明人，懂得平等的精髓在于交换，懂得有得须有失。

他一直觉得，自己会代替耶稣去死，竟从未想过，他已经把自己看得太重。

——耶稣和族人，不是他一条命就可以抵换得来的。

最后一刻，犹大终于意识到了这一点。

他以为自己会为了耶稣而死，以为这是命运——上帝的旨意。

他错得如此离谱，而耶稣自始自终都知道着这一切。

为此他绝望万分。

他怎么会把他从自己手心里交出去的。他可以为了族人——为了耶稣战至最后一刻，怎么竟会走到这一步。

他明明如此爱他。

时至今日，人们说，天堂拒绝自杀者，教堂拒绝同性恋。

人们说他是出卖耶稣的罪人。

完.

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一个两个人都想为了对方去死的故事，结果他们都死了。  
> 在犹大心里，其实族人被耶稣代表了，只要耶稣活着，族人一定会没事——他爱耶稣。  
> 但是耶稣爱世人，于是义无反顾地微笑着把自己填了进去，他想尽力挽救犹大，但是犹大的命运不在他所能救的范围，对此他也只有接受。


End file.
